dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Hulk (With Infinity Gauntlet) vs Superman
Professor Hulk (With Infinity Gauntlet) vs Superman 'is one of PillsburyZomboi's DBXs. It pits Professor Hulk from Marvel Comics vs Superman from DC Comics. ''*Note: This is Professor Hulk from the comics, when he wields up the Infinity Gauntlet* Description Marvel vs DC.... Again! What happens when a leveled-up Professor Hulk takes on the biggest powerhouse in the DC Universe? Who do you want to win? Professor Hulk w/ Infinity Gauntlet Superman Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Avengers Facility) The remaining Avengers circled around Hulk, awaiting for him to place the Infinity Gauntlet Tony had made onto his hand. With the press of a button, Tony locked all the doors with heavy protection around the room. Tony then equipped his shield, and all of the Avengers prepared for destruction. Hulk: It'll bring them all back.... '' As soon as the entire Infinity Gauntlet enveloped around Bruce's arm, an explosion of pain tore through his hand. Hulk screamed and roared in pain, as the tearing feeling blasted upwards towards his head. Hulk dropped to his knees and continued to scream, as the Avengers next to him opened their eyes wide. Thor: ''Take it off! It's too powerful! Hulk slowly rose from the ground, still screaming in pain, the explosion of torture continuing to rise higher from his head, and then he snapped his fingers. Hulk dropped to the ground, his eyes rolled backwards. Iron Man quickly tried to heal Hulk's arm while Ant-Man walked out the door. A sunrise formed out the window, birds chirping. Ant-Man smiled. Ant-Man: I think it worked... Hulk opened his eyes and saw Superman out the window. Hulk opened his mouth but was unable to speak before Superman blasted through the window and punched the ground with all of his might. Like a bomb detonating, the punch was so impactful it sent the entire facility to crumbles. The room all the Avengers were in collapsed, and the roof toppled over Iron Man and Hawkeye. The floor tilted at an angle that sent most of the Avengers falling off a massive ledge, which left only Captain America and Hulk. Hulk looked upwards and saw Superman, who was slowly gliding downwards at the two heroes. Hulk then glanced at the Infinity Gauntlet, which was on the verge of collapsing into the massive cliff. Hulk quickly leaped to the side, grabbed the Infinity Gauntlet and grasping against the next ledge. With one arm hanging for his life and the other with the Infinity Gauntlet, Hulk quickly swung upwards and landed on the ground. Hulk knew he couldn't stand a chance against Superman, so without hesitation, he rammed the Infinity Gauntlet back onto his arm. Hulk screamed in pain and dropped to his knees again, and even though his body urged him to take the Gauntlet off, he resisted. Slowly, the pain subsided, and Hulk felt an explosion of power throughout his body. Bruce lifted his arm and gazed in awe at the Infinity Gauntlet, with the stones glowing inside. Hulk then focused his attention back on Superman. Hulk: What do you think you're doing? Are you another one of Thanos' toys? Superman landed on the ground in front of Hulk. Superman: Whatever you did with the Infinity Gauntlet, it sent an explosion of power across the multi-verse, which awakened me. Give me that thing, for the sake of the universe. Because you don't know how to use that thing, one small mistake and you can incinerate this entire planet.... Give it. Hulk:'' We think we just saved billions of lives, what we just did was the right thing. We still have to defeat Thanos, and I think I'm just going to use this against him.'' Superman sighed. Superman: If you won't give it to me willingly.... Then I will have to take it from you. Hulk gritted his teeth. Hulk: Try me! HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! In a blur, Superman flew over to Hulk and head-butted him in the skull. Bruce was instantly dropped into the ground, where Superman grabbed Hulk by the foot and threw him into the air. Superman readied his heat-vision as Hulk fell towards the ground. Bruce took notice of Kal-El's choice of action and covered the Infinity Gauntlet in front of his body. Using the Infinity Gauntlet as a shield, Hulk blocked a continuous ray of heat-vision from Superman, before pounding the ground with all of his might. Superman was launched off of his feat, giving Hulk the chance to use the Power Stone and punch him in the chest. Superman was rocketed backwards, crashing through several pieces of debris. Hulk: Woah! This thing is amazing! Hulk pressed onward and stomped towards Superman. Clark slowly picked himself up, making sure he had enough time to do that and not get attacked by Bruce. Superman gritted his teeth and bared his fists, his eyes glowing in a bright-red fashion. (Cue: Master Hand - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Hulk, unable to see anything but a blur of blue, was caught in an onslaught of heavy punches by the Kryptonian. Each punch left a devastating bruise somewhere on Bruce's body. But instead of actually affecting Hulk by a dramatic amount, it just made the beast more angry. Hulk roared and swung his fists to the right, managing to clap Superman in the head. Kal-El was instantly forced into the ground, and as soon as he opened his eyes he was pounded in the head once more. Hulk tried to punch Superman again, but Kal-El managed to grab Hulk's fist and push it downwards, easily outweighing Hulk's strength. Hulk's own fist was nearing to his head closer and closer, until Hulk finally released his grip and caused Superman to slam Hulk's own fist into his nose. Superman: Weak. Bruce was fuming. Before Superman knew it, Hulk breached to his feet and clapped his hands together with a combination of the Power Stone and the Space Stone. Bruce was instantly crushed into the ground, leaving a massive crater around him. Hulk relentlessly rocketed downwards once more, and with the Reality Stone, he made himself a giant version of himself. Bruce pulled his knee upwards, ready to stomp Kal-El. Hulk then quickly pushed his heel downwards, hitting his target and crushing Clark deeper into the surface. Superman roared in rage and had to use both of his hands, pushing with all of his might, to overpower Hulk's foot. Before he knew it, Hulk was launched off of his feet by Superman and then dropped into the ground. Superman: Block this! Superman sent a ginormous wave of energy from his laser sight at Bruce. But the gamma-infused brute created a barrier around him with the Space Stone and blocked the attack, pressing onwards. Superman was unable to keep up and before he knew it, Hulk was already on his tail. Bruce grabbed Superman by the knee and slammed him into the ground, before throwing him up into the air and kneeing him in the chest. Kal-El was sent flying higher into the air, where Hulk quickly thrusted himself upwards and balled his fists with all of his might. Hulk: HULK SMASH! Hulk pounded his fists into Superman's skull, blasting the Kryptonian superhero through the ground. Kal-El didn't stop falling, ripping through the rocks before he yelled in anger and punched the sides next to him, stopping his fall. Superman looked upwards and could barely catch a glimpse of a green being with a golden, shining gauntlet. Superman roared upwards and bared both of his fists. In seconds, Superman returned to Earth's surface and delivered a punch so powerful it sent Bruce blasting into the ocean. Hulk was sent barricading into the ocean floor, where the relentless Kryptonian flew over to and bombed into the ocean on Hulk's tracks. Bruce took notice of this and quickly activated the Reality Stone, turning all the water to smoke. The smoke temporarily blinded Superman, and just as he opened his eyes he caught a quick glimpse of a green fist, before getting bodied by Bruce. Superman was sent rolling into a boulder, but the superhero didn't give up there. Superman: Give me that Gauntlet! Superman's eyes blared in a red fashion, and the Kryptonian lunged at Hulk, before sending a series of powerful punches into Hulk's arm. Before Hulk knew it, his new enemy ducked under one of Bruce's punches and reared upwards, delivering a massive punch into Hulk's elbow, snapping his left arm in an unsettling motion. Hulk screamed in pain. Superman was about to press the finishing blow, but suddenly, Hulk's eyes turned bright green, and the gamma-infused Avenger roared in rage. Professor Hulk dropped to the ground, dodging a fist by Superman, and then lunging upwards, using the Power Stone and ramming the Gauntlet into Superman's shin. The attack was so devastating that it completely ripped anything below Kal-El's knee off of his body. Superman was forced to fall forwards, giving Hulk the chance to activate the Power Stone one more time and brutally punch Superman's skull. Hulk's fist ripped through Superman's head and went all the way down to his throat, before Bruce quickly yanked it back out of his body. Professor Hulk came back to his senses and nearly gagged from the sight he was seeing. Bruce: I'm sorry, but we just couldn't give up the gauntlet.... For the sake of the universe. Hulk stomped away with the Infinity Gauntlet, ready to bring an end to the Mad Titan. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Professor Hulk! Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights